The Amazon
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: After getting a piece of cake given to her by her angry subconsciousness, Elizabeth Laura Delmas a.k.a Sissi, is sent in the time to make her subconsciousness happy by going to Lyoko when Ulrich asks her. AU. Couples: Jeremie & Aelita; Odd & Sissi; Yumi and Ulrich.
1. Sissi's Trip To The Past

_Note 1: "Code Lyoko", people, places and things are copyrighted from 2002 to 3002 by Antefilms, Moonscoop, France 3 and Canal J. All rights served. Don't allow X.A.N.A. to take control of my computer!  
Note 2: My first Peggy Sue fic. _

_Note 3: To excuse spelling and grammer mistakes, much of the story is in dairy form._

__"The Amazon"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction  
Part #1 – "Sissi's Trip To The Past"

by Dr. Thinnker

Dear Dairy

Today was the weirdest day of my life. I thought was going to the sadness day of my life – because I was approaching my last day on Earth. My subiconous in the form of my teenage age – compelete with shinny black hair, pink shirt with a yellow heart, red skirt and sneakers and said, "Elizabeth Laura Delmas, I'm ticked off with you."

That's my name. While I was younger I went under the nickname of Sissi, because I hated my first name of Elizabeth. When I was eightteen, I changed my ID card to real Laura Elizabeth Delmas instead of Elizabeth Laura Delmas. Like my dad, I become a headmaster of a school – Napeoloen Acamandy – the school across the city from Kadic School – which my dad run while I was a student there.

I said, "Sissi, I though you will be happen with the I been going about my life. I had a good run."

For the lack of better words and to avoid to use subiconous to my time in one entry in my dairy, I call my subiconous of Lizzie – another possible nickname for Elizabethl.

Lizzie said, "And it's borning as a by-the-book grade A+ student. I want adventure."

I laughed before I asked, "Where can I found adventure to feel your at in quiet of Paris expect playing Spider-Woman on the Effiel Tower?"

Lizzie remarked, "That old factory not to far from Kadic."

I remarked, "I been there many time since I was 18 left but they is nothing ropes and a stupid unworkable lift."

Lizzie said, "Durning a Sunday durning the school year after they weclomed you back into the group, Jeremie locked the lift down with a codeword to protect the item."

I remarked, "What is item?"

Lizzie said, "An supercomputer created by Aelita Sheaffer's father, Waldo Franz Scheaffer."

I asked, "Who is this Aelita Sheaffer?"

Lizzie took out a old photograph – showing a pink hair girl I know as Aelita Stone, her boyfriend Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Willaim Dunbar, Yumi Ishiyama, and Odd Della Robbia.

Lizzie said, "The pink hair girl is Aelita Sheaffer."

I remarked, "That can't be right. That's Aeltia Stones."

Lizzie said, "A fasle name created by team-up Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie come up so Aelita could live on Earth."

I said, "Somone might figure and try to shut down the supercomputer."

Lizzie laughed before remarking, "They had control of the time reversions to prevent you or anyone from finding out about the supercomputer."

I laughed, "That sounds like something out of stupid science-fiction movie!"

Lizzie said, "That would I said if I was asked about."

I asked, "So what's your problem with me?"

Lizzie asked, "Rejecting Ulrich's offer to go to Lyoko."

I said, "What's Lyoko?"

Lizzie said, "A virtual world that the supercomputer that hides a dangerous problem know as X.A.N.A and his forces."

I remarked, "I thought tha rock band was a lie."

Lizzie nodded, "You think you can't go back in time. Well, two things for you."

Lizzie pushed a plate with two thin slices of cakes. One of them was a devil food cake with blue frosting on it – the other was a angel food with red frosting."

I said the following "Did you steal this from the first "Matrix" movie? Let me quess - The devil food cake with the blue frosting will return to regular adult life for a few more years while the angel cake with the red frosting will send me back to the time of the Ulrich's question to see what happen if I did go to Lyoko."

Lizzie remarked, "You are right about stealing it from the Matrix – but I used cake instead of pills – I am a teenager still. But wrong about the results if the two slices of gake. The devil food cake will make you into a ghost in the real world while the angel food cake will send you back a week before Odd Della Robbia arrive at Kadic."

I didn't want to be a ghost so, I picked the red frosted angel food and found myself back in my old pre-teen body harrasing Ulrich. Knowing that he married Yumi, I walked off.

And so that where this entry ends...

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Dairy

Daddy can't belive I take my studies a little more serious then I used to. My best class is Spanish, while my second best is Econamics. My worst class is Art – the teacher in charge puts people to sleep, followed by science class – I think Mr. Susan Hertz has it out for me and even traveling back in time doesn't change my opinion on her.

The other students are starting to talking about me. Herb and Nicholas are losing interesting me. As I becoming

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Dairy,

I went to Lyoko today. Today, was the arrival of Odd Della Robbia. Since I married him at age 44, I attacked him with a hug and kiss – suprizing both him and Ulrich. The teacher of the class moved to took he school's infirmary

I played "I am teenage card" on the nurse. It worked like charm. I halted to left as Ulrich brought a shocked Jeremie to the infimarmy. I helped them out and over them say the following:

Ulrich: You wanted some juice. You got it.

Jeremie: Very funny, Ulrich.

Later that day, I saw Ulrich carrying Odd's dog, Kiwi with him. Odd and I chased him to the old abannoned factory. Nowing what's going on – I was the one that got Kiwi out of the scanner – and being scanned into the Lyoko by the scanner.

I appeared to be Amazon warrior complete with full battle suit and a large axe. Soon, the other show up – Ulrich as a samurai and Odd as a half-cat/half-boy. We had a battle with some monsters and got devirtualized in time to save Jeremie from some wire with mine of their own.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Dairy,

Odd show up with his hair changed from look like his cat-boy avatar from Lyoko. This time, I joined the gang at the factory – I was little upset with Jim calling a "baton-throwing baboon" from the last time I did cheerleader tryouts.

This time around we picked up the Japanese girl that Ulrich married – Yumi. They were attacked by an ball of electric. She joined us on Lyok – and appeared to be a geshia with fans. We aslo meet face to face with Aelita in Lyoko for the first time. Durning the trip to the actived tower – we learned each us had different abilities – Odd's "future flash", Yumi's teleknesis, Ulrich's double clones, Aelita's Creavity, and my super-strengh.

After the tower was shut down, Jeremie did a test run of the "Return to the Past" program he founded earlier that day.

I ended up on the park brench I was sitting on durnig break. I found the other Lyoko Warriors members hanging around the vending machines.

After decide to let Jeremie try to figure out a way to materalized Aelita while we get a good night sleep.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Dairy

Jeremie found out something aweful. The monsters, the strange symbols and the red tower were signs of X.A.N.A. Aelita told us that X.A.N.A is a super-dangerous program like a computer virus that uses the Lyoko towers to attack the real world. Jeremie told us that Aelita is the only one that can shut down the towers that he actives.

We argeed to help Aelita get to the actived tower while Jeremie worked on why on materizaling Aelita.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Dairy,

Today, we discovered that dead animals – including humans – can't be restore with a time trip to the past.

A few day, X.A.N.A got a little cranky – I starting to act like Odd - after his nap. X.A.N.A.'s attack today was to get army of spiders. My dad and Jim decide to kick out the students while the adults try to removed the spiders.

We head to the factory – squashing many spiders on the way, talked to Aelita who has feel X.A.N.A.'s pusle on Lyoko, and scanned for the actived tower which was im the Mountain Region. After dealing with some of X.A.N.A's forces – each one getting a name from Odd – complete with odd ball letters that should have been kept in the 1990s..

After Aelita shut down the tower and we shut down, we thought we did a good job and all the spiders had died would return to life once we return t the past. We were dead wrong – a recent newspaper as a return on a spiders from a medical research company dead from mysterious reason like someone stepped on them or slapped them – but they were locked in a room but no one been in the locked room for the agents. The CEO assumed that someone that who ever in charge of the universe loves to play jokes on the lifeforms that habit the universes.

Odd assumed the lesson, "Looks like X.A.N.A is helping us learn our lessons about Lyoko and the supercomputer's weakness."

Jeremie added, "He may be relearning about the Supercomputer. I think the Supercomputer was shut off about around 10 years ago."

I remarked, "That would make most of us – two years old at the time."

Yumi added, "I would be three at the time."

=CL=

Dear Dairy,

I don't belive who moved to Kadic today. It's Taliea Moss, a daughter of a succesfully French mob boss who goes around claiming to a orphan – in order to what ever she please. She is know for her natural dark pink hair. She had gotten her own little mob, Nichalos and Herbm to her like moths to a flame. Last time, I told the school that she was orphan – sticking to her fictional story. This time, I told the truth to the Lyoko Warriors – they decided to go with half-truth – the orphan story to protect themselves from anything Taliea might do to them.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Dairy,

Today, I come across the two young reporters, Milly and Tamiya, talking to Mr. Delmas and Jim. I realized they were trying to get the rights to film the set up for the up-coming prom. Not to the mood to bug Jim, I took them to the headquaters and talk about my projections of the prom – making me look a egostic teeanger

My acting worked like a charm,

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Dairy,

We been training on Lyoko with our weapons and abilities with the expetion of Odd's future flashes as he can't control where he gets them. My superstrengh is about enough to lift as Mega Tank.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dairy Dairy,

Today was the prom. I saw Taliea, Herb and Nick harrassing the Kadic Kids – my new term for Milly and Tamiya. I make a embrassement of my self refering Yumi's younger brother, Hiroki. Yumi remarked, "That he's still in a American private grade school in Tokyo, Japan. It will still be there for a while."

That got a laugh from everybody even Taliea.

Yumi and me confront my dad and talk about picking up Hiroki for Milly. He promise to see if he can do that.

While we waiting for him, X.A.N.A attacked use by a army of snakes. That attack was – pardon the pun – a his-toric attack. We did what Odd is called the "Solution #1"– get Aelita to shut down the tower and do a return to the past.

The prom for the student body was good. Yumi and Ulrich got some non-Lyoko time together. I was given my four beauty win in a row. Hiroki and Millie had a fun time dancing.

Love,

Sissi

=TBC=

_Moss as Talea's last name is from the phrase, "A rolling stone gathers no moss". Having her being a mob boss's daughter allow me to have a bully to harrassed the school with out using Sissi._

_The Amazon avatar, the axe, and her super-strengh abilities are come from "Code Lyoko: The Next Level" fiction I working on. _

_Since the gang had found another solution to the Millie problem, X.A.N.A had to do the snake business instead of possing Millie's teddy bear._

_The spider-attack is my view of how the gang learn that dead animals – including humans – can't be brought back by a return to the past after dying in a X.A.N.A attack._

_Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker_


	2. Problems – Big and Small

"The Amazon"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part #2 - "Problems – Big and Small"

by Dr. Thinker

Dear Donna,

I decide on a name for you, my dairy – Donna. It comes from "Space Knights" – a French comic book that what it's fans called "Sailor Moon meet Power Rangers". Donna is main character, a loyal Space Knight protecting Moon City in the far future year of 7777 A.D from evil forces from another dimensional.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Looks like Odd is busy with creating his own rock band, Pop Rock Progressive. He need to have a chat with Mr. Delmas before he can much of anything else.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

We had a visitor from the near-by nuclear power plant. Jeremie got laughed after by the class when he asked if he could materialized virtual particles into real world. The visitor remarked, "That's sci-fiction."

After that, things got a lot more serious. Turns out X.A.N.A was trying to turn Paris into that Russia town – I think the name of that Russia town is Chukanova or Cheragova – that had a bad nuclear business sometime ago turning a portion of Russia into a nuclear waste zone – by overloading the pylon near the school's entrance once reaching one million send a lighting bolt to blow the nuclear plant like it was hit by disaster in Sim City. That was "a little over our heads" according to Yumi. We decide on voting. Overloading the pylon near the school's entrance and trying to

Yumi: For  
Ulrich: For  
Jeremie: Against  
Odd: Against  
Me: Against

Yumi convinced Jeremie to with her plan: Ulrich, Odd and me get scanned into Lyoko and try to stop the active tower while she tried to tell the adults about the nuclear power plant attack without or with mention of Lyoko, X.A.N.A or the supercomputer.

If some was watching this as a cartoon, they would have biting my nail from the time we set foot on Lyoko until Aelita was able to get to the tower to shut it down. We did a return to the past.

I asked Jeremie if I can learn how to the supercomputer – especially how two programs – how to virtualize someone on Lyoko and how to use the "Return to the Past" programs – just in chase X.A.N.A decide to pick on him during one of X.A.N.A.'s attack – and he can't make it to the factory to help us out. He agreed to it.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

What ever you do, not kick – literally or figuratively – Jim Morales, the stupid gym teacher. You will get punish very harshly even if you are the principal kid.

Jeremie wanted to get punish for a graffiti job on the wall of the school – so he can keep eye on X.A.N.A. We set up the plan – everyone had roles in the plans – Yumi was to get the spray guns we need, Kiwi – Odd's dog – was to bug Jim when we were finished, Ulrich, Jeremie and I were be the painters. After we spot Kiwi getting chased by Jim – Ulrich and I attempt to run. I forget I was in my old kid baby and end up tripping over by old high-tops getting caught as well.

Jim punished us by making us clean up the mess. We went at a decent – if slow pace – when Jim was around – but when he wasn't – we didn't even touch it.

X.A.N.A's attack this time around wanted to make me dragged all the nut balls that smoke in the world and dragged them small uninhibited island big enough that I could dropped an American-made atom bomb on them. What was X.A.N.A's attack? Piping poison fog into the school.

We were able to escape the poison fog, get to the factory, scanned into Lyoko, and help Aelita get to the latest the last active tower.

This time around – we painted a nicer picture of Jim. We still got into trouble with Jim, not as bad as the Round #1's picture.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Everyone expect Jeremie and Yumi had his journal or her dairy – even you were gotten. It turns out that Taliea stolen all dairies of the students so she can forced the owners to pay a lot of money to herself or their most stupid action, comment or day placed in the school newspaper. I recalled a very earlier entry that I have insulted Jim Morales, the Gym Teacher, when I started my dairy on the last trip.

Yumi decided to give Taliea a "taste of your own medicine." Jeremie and I head to the factory just in case of a X.A.N.A attack while Odd and Ulrich were at the pool.

X.A.N.A did attacked by taking over the new electric bus that Ulrich and Odd were taking to the pool. Odd was able to escape the bus and get to the factory to help Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita and me shut down the latest active tower on Lyoko.

In Round #2, we told Jim who stolen the dairies, and he dragged Taliea off for a punishment. I skimmed the dairies for mention of Lizzie, Lyoko, Aelita and X.A.N.A. I found three of them in one dairy – and I assumed that was Ulrich's dairy and give it back to him. After a while, I found mine own dairy.

Right, while I writing here – the others were looking the other students that own dairy that Taliea stolen from them.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

My dad give the OK for Odd to do his "Pop Rock Progressive", but it has to open to all members who want to give it a shot.

Today went pretty good, no X.A.N.A attack, and we able to find a drummer in Nicholas – who wasn't with Taliena. Nicholas remarks, "I not a band aid – I don't stick around with her – and I beside she got a very harsh punishment from that journal business about a week ago.

Pop Rock Progressive featured Yumi as the singer, Odd as the guitar, Nicholas on drum, Jim on the trombone. They played a few songs – the last one was "Mystery Girl" – which makes me imagined Aelita on Lyoko.

Love,

Donna.

=CL=

Dear Donna,

I thought X.A.N.A got his butt deleted. I was dead wrong. X.A.N.A's latest attack was to control two trains to crash to make environment disaster. We all head to the factory to help Aelita on Lyoko to get there to the tower before the trains crashed. We were able to make it this cause. I did the time rebooting for this one.

Love,

Sissi

=TBC=

_The episodes covered here are: "Seeing is Believing", "Holiday in the Fog", "Log Book", and "Big Bug". Next one covers the episodes in what the fans called, "Pick on Yumi Week"_

_Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker_


	3. Bad Luck For Yumi

_This deals with the five eposides in row that picks on Yumi. The list of the eposides is at the end of this postion of "The Amazon"_

"The Amazon"  
A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part 3 – "Bad Luck For Yumi"

by Dr. Thinker

Dear Donna,

Looks like you can teach a old dog new tricks. My dad had brought bulldozers to make a new track for the school. Why do I have a feeling that they are going to be use by X.A.N.A.?

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna

I learned to trust my guts. Though the most of the building, the bulldozers were used by the constrution workers to get the track finished. Though after they were finished, X.A.N.A took them over in attempt to drestory the supercomputer's factory

Though we were able to put X.A.N.A back into sleep mode and did a return to the past, the event give Jermeie a "cruel dilemna". You see Odd accidently dropped candies on the supercomputer's keyboard and did two things First off, it did something bad: it knocked out the supercomputer's disk drive. The second one was good: make a working materizal for someone on Lyoko. Durning the attack, after Odd had a future flash of Yumi failing to the digital sea. Though Odd saved Yumi once – Yumi accidently got into a literal cliffhanger – and Ulrich "super-speed" to her – knocking her into the digital.

Aeltia remarked that she can wait a bit longer. I remarked that if Yumi doesn't show up – the Ishiyama may call the cops and find out about the supercomputer – or worst – my dad might be the one to call the cops. Jeremie argeed and find Yumi's data into the digital sea and return her to scanner and normal real life.

Love,  
Sissi.

=CL=

Dear Donna,

X.A.N.A had turn on a tower but it's green. The Lyoko Warriors are wondering what is game plan is this time? I hate the waiting game.

Mad,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Jeremie has been in the downs – he thinks materializing Aelita is impossiblable. He only told Ulrich, Yumi and me – as he doesn't want to get Odd's or Aelita's hope ups

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

X.A.N.A make a move today. He trapped Yumi into a Guardain and send a clone of her into the real world to attempt to disconnect the scanner and kill Jeremie. A Guardian according to Aelita is "a sort of digital jail adapted to the body imprisoned in it" – and it got Yumi while we checking on X.A.N.A's green tower.

With help of one of Aeltia's illusions, we freed Yumi – who Ulrich devirtualized with his saber- while Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and I get tot he tower to shut the tower down, so Jeremie can active the time trip.

Afterwords, we learned a fact from X.A.N.A-Yumi: The fact is materizaling a virtual life form can be done.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna.

If I have to chose James Finson or Jim Morales to be shoot in the heart, lung or brain: I take James Finson. Jim may be jerk – but he is a jerk for all the right reasons – for the safety of both adults and students here at Kadic. James Finson is just stupid jerk – even worst then Ulrich durning my last teenage run at Kadic. He show up and was planning to use the factory as a set for his horror sci-fiction movie

I tried to con him into making a fairy tale with me as the Princess that would kept him from the factory. This remarked, "I got sue by Disney very time I try to make a fairy tale – and you look about as ugly as witch from Snow White."

I asked Aelita if she can fake X.A.N.A. She nodded a yes. Using her "Code Lyoko", she created a mono-clone in the form of a mad sciencist's ghost. We scared everybody out of We come up the name of Dr. Francis Frogger for our myth and place them everywhere.

With that done, Jeremie remarked that he's not going to touch the "return to the past" program for now.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

If X.A.N.A ever get body, he's going to get a kick in the hip area for all the trouble he give us today. First off, he maked the adults collected the cell-phones from us. I stayed in my room – until my friends – Jeremie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich - and me get to keep the cell-phone. I even locked it and stuffed pills into it.

Second off, trying to drestory us with a satilite laser. Aelita had tough time with two towers – one real and one a imagine of the other tower,. For a second, Aelita thought it was a fake – but it was the real one as went down after "Code Lyoko" was enter.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Today was a Odd might say, "a ultra-super-mega crazy day."

Today, Aelita disappeared from Loyko after another run of one of test of Jeremie's latest materizaling problem. X.A.N.A turned on two towers today. One tower effect was controlling Yumi's samurai armor and other tower powered up fake Aelita in her Lyoko outfit to appear in the real world. . Both causing trouble around the school. The samurai suit causing problems with Yumi while Aelita kept Jeremie busy.

For a while, Jeremie though the fake Aelita was the real Aelita. I smelled X.A.N.A worked when I attacked Aelita and she called me, "Miss Delmas". The real Aelita is on a first name basis. With that fact give as bluntly as a spaceship on Jeremie's head, Jeremie, Ulrich and I head to factory and Lyoko while Odd and Yumi kept the Aelita and the Samurai from doing anymore harm to.

We found the real Aelita in a familar face – if it had a face: a Guardain! Jeremie made a clone of Aelita – freeing the real deal – and we hunted down the tower actived tower. Ironcially,they were both close together and was connected – so when Aelita turned off one of them – the other shut down.

Jeremie did a return to the past - so nobody other then the Lyoko Warriors would recall the events of Round #1.

Love

Sissi

=TBC=

_The eposides covered are: "Cruel Dilemma", "Image Problem", "End of Take", "Satelite", and "The Girl of My Dream". For the first one, I had the candy do two thing to prevent copying of the program – so both Aelita and Yumi couldn't use it. For "End of Take", I had Aelita do a X.A.N.A to scare the group away.. For "Sattelite", I moved the "End of Take" double tower trick here. For the last one I added an another mono-clone in Aelita's Lyoko form to kept Jeremie out of the picture since Taliea Moss here is a bully in this A.U._

_Logging off,_

_Dr. Thinker_


	4. New XANA Tricks

"The Amazon"  
Part 4 - "New X.A.N.A. Tricks"

by Dr. Thinker

Dear Donna,

I am worried. X.A.N.A has been really quiet of late. I wonder what that stupid virus-like computer program is cooking up for another attack.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

The school psychologist, Mr. Henry Brain, attempted to get Jeremie moved to another school. I stayed in my room until X.A.N.A-controlled rats entered the building. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and I blocking the sewer entrance.

On the way, we past Taliea's gang. A mob to me has more then 3 people A gang can range from anywhere from three to ten. She followed us to the factory. Yumi explained the reason but Taliea left – mostly like thinking that we are trying to conquer the world instead of saving the world.

Yumi scanned Odd, Ulrich and me into Lyoko. We end a little far back then usual but we were able to get Aelita to the tower to shut down it before Taliea was able to get to her dad's mansion. That because Jeremie got to the factory sometime, while Yumi went after Taliea. We did a "return a past".

Love,  
Sissi.

=CL=

Dear Donna,

I am in good mood for more then one reason:

One: Jeremie had funked the test that Mr. Brain give him.

Two: I avoided Taliea's attempt to dress up as me by buying red outfits. Though myth claims bulls hate the "red" – the color – instead of motions, Taliea really hates the red.

Three: We quickly stopped X.A.N.A's attempt at bugging us with bee.

A Very Happy,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

We had a very close call in losing a member of the team: Aelita. While trying to materializing Aelita, Jeremie hit the wrong button and bugged up Aelita's program. If Aelita put in "Code Lyoko" in a tower, she will disappear as if she took a dip in the Digital Sea or one of X.A.N.A's monster is successfully in getting rid of all of Aelita's life points – by being reformatted.

She had to put in "Code Lyoko" to start a X.A.N.A's earthquake that was doing to destroy Kadic Academy. By luck or by change – before this mess began, Jeremie had materialized a piece of Aelita – one of her pink hair. By virtualized that hair, we were able to get her back.

Love,

Sissi.

=CL=

Dear Donna,

A few days ago, Taliea has been starting to call us the "French Power Rangers", all because of we been wearing one color that might be a suit. Good thing, my Amazon's outfit is light green. We called her female "Bulk", ticking her off.

Since it was Sunday, we had lunch at the factory. Odd brought up Taliea's "French Power Rangers" and come up with private picture of us as Power Rangers in front of Aelita – as our Zordon. In order of the picture, it was Jeremie as the Blue Ranger, me as the Red Ranger, Yumi as the Black Ranger, Ulrich as the Green Ranger and Odd as the Purple Ranger.

This lead up to me remarking that in the first Power Ranger movie – it was revealed to Zordon was humaniod from another planet. This lead to me to jokily asked, "What if Aelita is a virtualized human?" Unknown to us, Aelita was lurking and quacked up at my question.

We all send the afternoon at the factory coming up with origin for Aelita. Ulrich has the most cynic view – the good half of X.A.N.A. It was good for what it was – as Odd summons it Ulrich as "a horror story". Odd had out of the left-field origin – the creator of the supercomputer itself – making Aelita laugh at off again. Yumi took home – best origin – the supercomputer itself.

Love,  
Sissi

Dear Donna,

I still can't believe it's been a year since we meet Aelita. X.A.N.A give us a very unwelcome gift in the form of controlling the factory's lift. We were able to get to Lyoko and shut him down with out any hard. Jeremie remarked that we didn't need to the "Return to the Past" program today.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

We worked on my play, "Romeo and Juliet", with Ulrich as Juliet and Yumi as Romeo. I was trying to make them have their first kiss. X.A.N.A act like a critic and tried to kill everybody at the school and Jeremie at the factory with laughing gas.

Jeremie mad a change in the story with Odd as Romeo and me as Juliet. Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich had laugh on me.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Today, we had to save the rest of the school of the lunchroom failing down on them. That was X.A.N.A's latest attack. We made in the nick of time.

Love,

Sissi.

=CL=

Dear Donna,

One Round #1 of this day was one of X.A.N.A's most serious attack on us even. He attempted to turn the entire world into a world of amnesia sufferers – starting with one of own: Ulrich. Lucky, he got to into the sewers and into Lyoko and was able to help Aelita get to the tower to fowl up X.A.N.A.'s plan

Love  
Sissi

=CL=

=CL=

Donna,

Not a bad name for a girl's dairy or a girl herself. This is Odd Della Robbia. Right now, I been kicked to Sissi's room by Ulrich, so Ulrich can study for the test that he missed on Round #1 of this day. Sissi and me with both out cold from X.A.N.A's latest attack. He released a rock music track on the web in order to kill everyone on the web with music

Thanks to Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita, X.A.N.A. got stopped cold.

Odd

=CL=

Dear Donna,

I gave Odd a beat-down for writing in my dairy.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna.

Well, after Jeremie had fight with Aelita, he wanted to go to Lyoko to apologized to Aelita in person. I scanned him into Lyoko. Turns out he become blue-skin alien on Lyoko. After apologizing, we found that his aviator's weapon is a laser gun. X.A.N.A annoyed – active a tower revealing that Jeremie had

got the ability to fly on Lyoko. We shut it down at the cost of me being devirtual. After talk with Jeremie, we decided not to a "Return to the Past" as it was a Sunday.

For a while, Odd been calling him "X.A.N.A. Jr." until Jeremie to reprogrammed Odd's avatar into a pink poodle with the voice of a three-year girl. Odd did something that surprised everyone – he shut his meatball pipeline – a.k.a his mouth.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

I am in good mood for three reason:

One: Kiwi 2 cleaned Moss Woman's robot clock in the Annual Robot Competition. Turns out to protect herself from the cops, Taliea Moss told Herb to play fair or get a dead frog in his bed by tomorrow morning.

Two: Thanks to Kiwi 2, we were to escape X.A.N.A's own robot to get to Lyoko and shut him down.

Three: Jim dropped some new red clothing for me to save his job here after he got back injured very badly in gym class. In other words – he was working to prevent insult to injury.

Love,

Sissi

=TBC=

_This covers this universe events equal to the following episodes: "Plagued", "Swarming Attack", "The Trap", "Laughing Fit", "Claustrophobia", "Amnesia", "Killer Music", "Frontier" and "The Robots"._

_Since Sissi learned how to virtualized people into Lyoko, she had no problems with the virtual program – unlike Yumi in "Frontier" in the cannon "Code Lyoko" universe _

_Logging off_

_Dr. Thinker_


	5. So, Close, Yet So Far

"The Amazon"

A Code Lyoko  
Part 5 - "So Close, Yet So Far"

by Dr, Thinker

Dear Donna,

X.A.N.A went crazy on this day. Durning a very important soccer match that Ulrich want to win to please his hard-to-please dad, X.A.N.A attempted to remove gravity. We – Odd, Yumi, and me – got Aelita to the tower and was able to do a time reversion again – with some help from Jeremie.

We were present, Mr. Stern was somewhat happy but remarked that he hope that Ulrich gets good grades.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna

Today was the day of the almost kiss between Ulrich and Yumi and a kiss between them. Both X.A.N.A and Taliea had been bugging the living daylight of us. Ulrich and Yumi got in argument on things that didn't help when X.A.N.A bugged the devirutalizing program. They almost kiss before Aelita shut down the tower and Jeremie launched a "return to the past".

I promised not to tell Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd – if they kiss in the real world in front of me. Ulrich agreed and they did.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Odd got in trouble during Round #1 today – preventing a friend – Samantha – from stealing a computer for Kadic. For Round #2, I brought a lab-top for her to use and then kept after the party at Yumi's house.

Love,  
Sissi

P.S. Almost forget to mention X.A.N.A's latest attack: turning the ground below buildings into mud trying to sink them. I guess you can said he reached a new low. If this was a fan-fiction and not real life, I would say "insert evil laugh here."

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

I am mad. It's not an animal. It's not an human. It's a program, I mad at. I can I get a X, an A, an N and another A. Yeah. X.A.N.A did another trick. He jailed us in a virtual prison that looked like Kadic. Turns out that Aelita's X.A.N.A-like abilities allowed Jeremie to slipped from Jim and my father to get to the factory via the boiler room's path. Aelita scanned him into Lyoko – where he pop up in the virtual prison in his regular human form. Both Jeremie and X.A.N.A in an Jeremie illusion had argument. X.A.N.A tried to convince us that Jeremie was lying in order to kill us while Jeremie explained that we still in Lyoko. After some words, X.A.N.A went into a upset bad guy from a movie where the bad guy's plot goes up in smoke for good – just at this point, Aelita used her Creativity to destroy the Simulation Bubble.

Everyone found themselves in a small pit in the Ice Sector. Aelita explained what happen to us. After that – Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi and I battled some block while Aelita used her Creativity again to make a ladder out of the pit. Jeremie took some risk and got devitalized quickly – good for that – as he helped found X.A.N.A's active tower – ironically it was a green one. Aelita found out more information by telling it's the tower for the Guardian Program. After that Aelita turned the tower off with the end for "Code Lyoko".

We – Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and me – devitalized ourselves. After wrinkling gang's hair and clothing including my own, we headed back to Kadic and told Jim and Mr. Delmas that we end up accidently sleeping in a mall's bed room store. They brought the lie – hook, line and sinker!

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

Taliea's blackmailing Jim into finding out about our little secret or get a list of his cheap romance fiction books in the Kadic newspaper.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Jeremie did it! "Code: Earth" is finished!

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Donna Donna,

Sorry about being totally childish on the last one. Everyone at the factory, "Code: Earth" is the disc we need to materialized Aelita in the real world and then we can say good-bye for good to X.A.N.A.

In a few days, we tell Aelita about it.

Logging off,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

I could sum up today's little adventure with the old cliché line: "so close, yet so far!"

All began when we when told Aelita that we were waiting for her here on Earth. We open the door to discover Jim who been trying to be secret for Taliea – but we saved by my day – who told me that Jim puts in his noses in the hunt secret – he's going to take a earlier vacation – a.k.a being layoff – a.k.a given the pink slip – a.k.a fired from his job.

Jim tried to get out of Taliea's blackmail – hopefully saving his job and give us some breathing room. Taliea told him to find our secret and she will force Mr. Delmas to kept him.

We were able to get to the supercomputer but somehow Jeremie may a mistake and brought a video make by Odd called "Break Break Break Dance.". I went back to get the "Code: Earth" disc for him and got chased by Jim and broke my leg. Jim got fired – and I cut a deal with him – I explain everything to the principal - once Aelita was materialized and the supercomputer shut down.

Despite X.A.N.A attacking our tower, we materialized Aelita in the real world and she sent time on Earth in class with us. But after class, we decide to shut down the Supercomputer – discovering that X.A.N.A left a little surprise for Aelita – a virus.

The next day, X.A.N.A materialized his Roachsters on Earth. I stay behind because of my broken leg helping Jim against the Roachsters – while Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi get the factory, turn off the scanner that X.A.N.A is using, and then stop the active tower on Lyoko. Jeremie active a return to the past.

He was planning again to materialized Aelita again – but Aelita told her that the virus was in here. Yumi remarked that we can material here periodically for little visit – but Aelita remarked that she wanted to stay on Lyoko to keep a watch on X.A.N.A. We save Jim's hide from being fired again by lying about playing a prank on Taliea. Jim remarked, "Go head, that future mob boss needs a prank."

Mr. Delmas agreed, "May she won't be such a mob boss."

I still can't believe my ears on my dad's remark!

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Dear Donna,

We created a virtual version of Aelita's Lyoko outfit and materialized it. Taliea's been expecting the prank we were going to pull on her – so we going to one unexpected prank that she isn't going to get.

Odd just arrived with the flag pole, the rope, the light pink wig, the key to the school's roof top door, and Jim's school file.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Taliea really did not like the prank we pull on her. I'm please as punch things went like clockwork.

Yumi put in a sleeping Taliea in a light pink wig and our copy of Aelita'sLyoko outfit, drugged up to the roof, tied to the flag pole that Odd planted on the roof with the robe, jammed Jim's school file in roof's door, and lock the roof's stole with the key.

The rest of the school had a good laugh on it – even my father smiled. Taliea vows to get us back on of these days – she got better luck of one of the following:

Item #1: Getting hit by lighting

Item #2: Getting run-over by a truck

Item #3: Having an heart attack.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

I got a look at Jeremie's program list.

Item #1: Aelita's Anti-Virus

Item #2: Four Lyoko Vehicles – Overbike, Overboard, Overwing, and Overscooter

Item #3: Automatic-Armed Lyoko Tower Scan

Love,

Sissi

=TBC=

_By the use of "So Close, Yet So Far" as the chapter title here, you guess I finished Season 1 of Code Lyoko and you will be right as rain on the Spanish plain. This chapter covered this universe events equal the following : "Code Lyoko" episodes: "Zero Gravity Zone", "Routine", "Rock Bottom?", "Ghost Channel", "Code: Earth" and "False Starts". _

_I use Taliea to give a reason for Jim to be a pain for the starting events of "Code:Earth"/"False Starts"_

_Next time, we have a little break before we start Season 2._

_Logging off,_

_Dr. Thinker_


	6. A Little Break

_I want to remind you that we are in between "Season 1" and "Season 2", so "time reverses" will still happen – as the gang won't learn that X.A.N.A gets power-up from "time reverses" until "A Great Day"._

"The Amazon"  
Part 6 - "A Little Break"

by Dr. Thinker

Sissi, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie were relaxing at the factory very earlier Sunday after the gang had "return to the past" – X.A.N.A had recently reminded the gang that they hadn't rid of the vile program.. Jeremie been switching time working on three protects: a update to the tower scanner, four Lyoko vehicles, and an anti-virus for Jeremie's virtual A.I. girlfriend, Aelita

Sissi signed, "I'm bored."

Ulrich remarked, "If it's about of returning the past, I want you join the club and take a number."

Sissi asked, "Which one do you want to do – join the club or take a number?"

Ulrich answered, "Both."

Odd said, "I'm rubbing off on you."

Ulrich asked, "Jeremie, does this factory has working bathrooms?"

Jeremie brought up to the factory's map on supercomputer's screen as he answered Ulrich's question with another question, "Why?"

Ulrich remarked, "So I can get a failure juice know as Odd off of me."

Yumi and Sissi tried and failed to hold in their laughter. Odd and Jeremie soon joined in. As usual, like yawning, laughing is a virus – totally contagious – and Ulrich failed to avoid it.

=CL=

Everyone stared as they looked as shocked at that Jeremie turned and got up from the chair.

Jeremie said, "I need a breather."

Sissi give him the look – the look that the gang saw on adults that they told about Lyoko, Aelita and X.A.N.A. – the look before the adults attempt to call the nurse or the hospital – a.k.a being called "insane."

Jeremie saw the look and remarked, "I not an A.I. like Aelita. I can't work 24-7 like she can."

The gang nodded as the Lyoko's good A.I., Aelita, appeared on the computer screen. They turned to the computer screen as Aelita said, "X.A.N.A's been going slowly of late. Mostly likely he's resting after putting that virus in me."

Yumi asked, "We only got two attack that Lyoko's bad A.I after he input that virus in you."

Jeremie said, "He might be working on some other protects."

Odd remarked,, "What can he do? He's just a program."

Aelita answered, "Create new monsters."

Sissi asked jokily, "What's next from him: a squid that tries to steal Aelita's memories or a spider with guns for legs?'

Ulrich asked, "We need to kept your minds off of X.A.N.A: how about we visit the mall with Aelita?

Jeremie remarked, "Sounds like plan." He paused before asking Aelita the following question What sector are you in?"

Aelita said, "I'm in a tower in the Ice Sector."

Jeremie said, "Good. I'm inputting the Code Earth".

=CL=

Aelita appeared as she did the last time the gang materialized her – a pink hair girl dressed in a yellow shirt, pink jacket, black skirt, and pink boots. The gang hugged her as she was long forgotten friend for about five minutes. Then explained as they head to the mall, explaining the mall to Aelita.

=CL=

As soon as the gang reached the mall, Jeremie ask Sissi the following question: "Why did you have a red baseball cap hat?"

Sissi took the red baseball cap hat off and then put in numbers from a old cell-phone that was ruined by a X.A.N.A attack that the gang thought didn't need a "time reversion" for into the hat as she said, "As you know, we can send little bit of time with Aelita before she had to go back to Lyoko to kept on a eye on X.A.N.A. , so each one of us – get take Aelita to one store only – and that includes food shops, Odd – to be fair. The higher the number – is the person that can take with to Aelita to that store of your choice."

Aelita remarked, "Sounds like a logical plan."

The gang quickly draw numbers. Odd yanked out a 5. Yumi yanked out 8. Jeremie yanked a 3. Ulrich yank a 6. Sissi got a 4.

Sissi said, "Yumi's up first."

=CL=

Aelita come out the clothing shop Yumi took Aelita dressed in pink jumper with a hood and pink boots.

Ulrich thought to himself, "_If I marry Yumi and we have a baby girl, I going to make sure that I do the shopping with our baby girl. Aelita looks like a five year girl starting kindergarten in that jumper.."_

Yumi remarked, "Mr. Stern, it's your turn."

=CL=

Aelita look like a twin to five confused Mega Tanks on Lyoko after Ulrich super-speeded around them.

Jeremie asked, "Let me guess: the local branch of the bank?"

As Ulrich nodded as Odd remarked, "No wonder, she looked like a twin to five confused Mega Tanks on Lyoko after Ulrich super-speeded around them."

Odd said as he grabbed Aelita's hands, "My turn, right Sissi?"

Sissi nodded.

=CL=

When the gang got back together with Aelita and Odd – Aelita was looking pleased with her self while Odd look like a turkey that look like he told by another animal that was going to die to be the farmer's family's Thanksgiving dinner.

Ulrich asked, "What's wrong with Odd?"

Aelita answered, "He took me to the mall's arcade. We play every single two-player game there."

Yumi added, "Let me guess, you beat him every time."

Aelita nodded as Odd groaned. Before anyone could say or do anything esle, Aelita's stomach make a loud noise.

Sissi remarked, "My turn – you guys can come along as well."

=CL=

Turn out Sissi took the gang to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Durning it, both Ulrich and Yumi confused Aelita by remarked "that taking Odd to all-you-can-eat buffet is" – .according to Ulrich like "putting money down the drain" or according Yumi like "burning money". Jeremie explained both phrases need the same thing being too wasteful with money.

After Odd's fourth helping of food, Jeremie remarked, "My turn."

=CL=

Jeremie found a photo booth in the mall. As usual, Jeremie and Aelita took four pictures – two normal, one in which Aelita was wearing Jeremie's glasses, and then a picture with Jeremie kissing Aelita's hand.

=TBC=

_The joke between Ulrich and Sissi at the start of the story is based on a conversion between me and my mother. Both Sissi's monster ideas are call forwards to the Scyphozoa and the Tarantulas._

_Yes, this break is a justify for Aelita's outfit change between Season 1 and Season 2. _

_Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker_


	7. Aelita On Earth

_We__'__re __starting __Season__ 2 __now__!_

"The Amazon"  
A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part 7 - "Aelita On Earth"

by Dr. Thinker

Dear Donna,

On the way to the factory to stop X.A.N.A.'s latest plan - an uncommon illness spreading throughout Paris - to kill us, Jeremie told us that we have an important meeting at the factory after classes are done for the day.

We got Aelita to the tower, she can enter the "Code Lyoko" and put X.A.N.A. to sleep. After Jeremie did his usual "Return to the Past" now.

Jeremie revealed that he was finished with the updated Super Scanner. He been using to discover X.A.N.A.'s towers for the past four attacks without telling us. That was impressed. He revealed with this - Aelita can live on Earth like the others with the Supercomputer still running.. He has a location in this mind: Kadic Academy Odd asked jokily, "Hiding her in plain sight, Einstein?"

That joke made Jeremie blushed and laugh at the same time. We learn that important meeting was to help Jeremie to solve a problem. Jeremie wants to sign up Aelita up as a boarder at Kadic but he didn't know what family of group he wants to connect Aelita. Ulrich tells that his father won't do it - if Ulrich promises his father the moon instead the galaxy. Odd remarked, "What a human version of X.A.N.A.!" Everyone laughed.

Jeremie reveals that his father runs a family game company known as Poli Bes with many other member of the Belpois family.. Odd went crazy at the name! It turns out that is four favorite company after Nintendo, Sega, and Game Freak. I drop out of it as my dad would love a full rap sheet on anyone related to him he didn't know about. Yumi don't think that her dad would sign a paper for a girl who claims to be related to her. Everyone turned to Odd. Odd remarked that he as a pretty big family covering three/four of the corners of the world - not counting Africa. He doesn't have a lot of members in Canada since a theme park at Fort Paris end up being a ghost town.

Everyone was waiting to see Odd gives a food last name for Aelita's fictional personality. It was a long wait until Odd remarked, "Stones." Everyone was disappointed at him until Odd started to sing "Rolling Stones" songs. Ulrich remarked, "He's a garbage disposal unit and stereo in one." Everyone even Odd laughed.

Jeremie tell Odd to sneaky his note to his parents to sign.

Love

Sissi

=CL=

Donald,

This is Ulrich's playmate, Odd. I decide to call your Donald as Sissi calls her diary, Donna. I had done Jeremie's note from my parents to him.

Have fun,

Odd

=CL=

Diary,

I'm going to ask Yumi to kick Odd's hide.

Ulrich

=CL=

Dairy,

Ulrich asked me to beat up Odd's hide for writing in this diary. "Mission: Pea Brain" is about to happen.

Aijou,  
Yumi

=CL=

Dairy,

I asked Jeremie to have Sissi be teach the "Code: Earth" materializing for Aelita. It's related to my "Mission: Pea Brain".

Aijou,

Yumi

=CL=

Dairy,

"Mission: Pea Brain" worked. I did on Saturday night. Ulrich stole Jeremie's cell-phone from his room, I have Sissi beamed Aelita out of Lyoko, then send give her tickets to a new movie that was out and her to surprise Jeremie with the tickets, and then I fake a message from Jeremie about a X.A.N.A. attack to Odd. Sissi virtualized him on Lyoko. Then he virtualized me. Sissi trick him by lying about monsters on Lyoko - to make him waste all ten of his Laser Arrows. Then Sissi scanned me to Lyoko where I put the "beat" in "beat down" on him. After devirtualization, we explained that plot and the reason for it.

Aijou.

Yumi

=CL=

Donna,

Odd's been calling Yumi a "witch", for since "Mission: Pea Brain" event has happen. She been calling Odd a "pea brain".

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Jeremie's almost done with the four Lyoko vehicles - the Overvechiles - Overbike, Overboard, Overwing, and the Overscooter. Tomorrow we going give them a test run.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Today was Aelita's first day on Earth as Aelita Stones. We tested the out the Overvechiles - Odd on the Overboard, Ulrich on the Overbike, Yumi on the Overwing and me on the Overscooter and we meet a new monster - a spider with guns for legs that after it devirtualized Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and me- Odd call the new monster - Tarantulas. We surprised Aelita with the information and on the way to the school explains her alias - Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia's cousin from Canada. She was able to fool Jeremie.

While she was a field trip with the class, she discover the Hermitage, an old abandoned house not too far from Kadic. X.A.N.A. was playing ghost in trying to kill us - but somehow Aelita told us about a sewer path from outside of it. She saw a vision of both it and the Hermitage back when it was brand new.

After the usual - shutting down the tower and doing "a return to the past" - Jeremie give Aelita a pink cell-phone in order to be one step ahead of X.A.N.A.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

I been ask not to give X.A.N.A. any more ideas for monsters - for the Tarantula and now for that Scyphozoa.

After a few nasty tricks and telling Aelita to "go back to the north" from Taliea. Aelita scanned herself back to Lyoko and end up in Sector 5 - an unknown sector where a squid like creature was trying to drain her memories.

With help of a password of SCIPO, we were able to show up and save Aelita from the Scyphozoa

When we got back, Jeremie wants to spend some time study Sector 5. Talk to Aelita and she tried to explain herself to the gang - but the other realize what was going on - and Jeremie promised to spend more time with her and that Odd vow to tell many way off telling Tealia to go jump in the walk.

Taliea arrived to complain what Odd's dog, Kiwi did in the shower Odd, but she was impress to see that we found " ". Ulrich remarked, "Why you were talking your fifth shower of the day."

Taliea replied, "A beautiful flower like me needs to grow."

Odd remarked, "You."

Aelita surprised everyone with some that originally target me, "...you never know - you could grow a brain!'

Yumi remarked, "You are a fast learner."

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Yumi couldn't go with us on your journey. She has to spent a week out of Lyoko or face a return trip to Japan.

During our visit to Sector 5, the Scyphozoa try many time to get Aelita's memories, but failed.

I summed it up with the phrase, "That place looks something out of a mad scientist's wet dream."

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Yumi's out of the woods with her parents - she spent a week and half at school.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Playing around with X.A.N.A is going to get a bit rougher - now that we know that X.A.N.A gets power from the "time reversing program." He got enough power to take over Taliea Moss. Jeremie remarked the have to say the "Time Reversion" for serious issues/damage done.

Looks like I have to throw my weight around with daddy a bit more than usual - at least to save Lyoko Warriors from the Iron Fist of Kadic.

Annoyed,  
Sissi

=TBC=

_As __I __said __at __the __start __of__t this part, we are entering __Season__ 2. This part covers the following episodes:__"__New __Order__", "__Uncharted __Territory__", "__Exploration__", & "__A __Great __Day__"._

_The__ "__Mission__: __Pea __Brain__" __was __to __set __up __the __origin __of __how __Odd __got __call__ "__pea __brain__" __by __Yumi, which __helped __in __a __later __Season__ 2'__s __Attack__._

_Logging__off__,  
__Dr__. __Thinker__  
_


	8. TARGET: AELITA

"The Amazon"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

Part #8 : "TARGET: AELITA"

by Dr. Thinker

Donna,

Aelita been having nightmares of wolves chasing her recently, usually awaking both her and me up at the same time. Jeremie had found no activated tower, but Aelita is confused of what this means

Meanwhile, Jeremie been doing some hacking job trying to locate who own the previous owner of the Heritage.

Sleepy,  
Sissi

=CL=

Donna

We found that the Hermitage was own by an ex-scientist teacher from Kadic know as Franz Hopper. When we went to the Hermitage to explore it more. Aelita had another vision and found Mister Puck, a male elf-doll. Everyone - even Aelita was puzzle by this found. Odd remarked also Freddie Jones like, "This mystery is getting more mysterious."

Thanks to a key hidden in Mr. Puck, we found Franz Hopper's dairy. Jeremie need time to decode it.

The next day, X.A.N.A. decide to add his two cents in - by trying to possess us - but since Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and me been to Lyoko a few times - we couldn't be possessed by him. So X.A.N.A. successfully possess Odd's dog, Kiwi and tried to ruin the dairy by the same - but X.A.N.A.-Kiwi broke his teeth on the dairy's case's door.

Despite X.A.N.A.'s power, X.A.N.A.-Kiwi was beaten-up and imprisoned in the Garden Shed while the rest of us head to the factory to get Lyoko and shut down the latest tower. We were successful in doing so.

To prevent trouble from a X.A.N.A-possessed Kiwi, I scanned Kiwi into Lyoko. Then I scanned the gang into Lyoko to see what Kiwi's virtual form was like. I heard Aelita screamed when she saw Kiwi. Turns out Kiwi had become a werewolf on Lyoko. He doesn't any special abilities or weapons but he can talk to us while on Lyoko.

Meanwhile, Jeremie dropped that he copy the data on Franz's dairy into the area that supercomputer that is protected by a high level of security.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

I am in a good mood. Aelita's nightmares had stopped for now.

Love,  
Sissi.

=CL=

Donna,

X.A.N.A. reached a new low today. He used a pendant to control Aelita into giving her memories up to the Scyphozoa. Odd was the big help in this attack as he was the one that got Aelita down to one point before that techo-armor squid decide to return to Sector 5.

I smiled at Jeremie - who smiled back. Those action remarked that I get control of the "time reversion" - done a few months ago - before we learn that X.A.N.A. can power up from "time reversions".

This time around, Aelita took the box to Yumi, who destroyed the pendant and brought the chip to Jeremie.

Love,

Sissi.

P.S. I brought Jeremie's gift for Aelita while everyone else was lunch.

=CL=

Dairy,

I don't know what to think of this. On one hand, I think I prefer X.A.N.A.'s control pendant. On other hand, this comes from a more friendly face: Jeremie.

Aelita

=CL=

Donna,

Dad had give me the "OK" to use the gym as a party location.

Happy,

Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

X.A.N.A. played smarter than usual.. He possessed his first adult: Jim Morales to get to Aelita while she was DJ-ing at the party.

I run the Supercomputer because no one could find Jeremie. I play "Good Alien Fighter Leader" on Jim and forbidden Jim from leaving the factory until Aelita shut down the last tower, so I can do a "return to the past".

This time I got to study with the rest of Lyoko Warriors. I got a B-. Science is still not my strong suit. Odd and me send sometime between the end of class and the start of party to help Aelita to DJ like a normal human instead of some sort of A.I.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Donna,

Turn out that X.A.N.A-Jim tied Jeremie up to prevent him from rescuing Aelita.

Love,  
Sissi

=CL=

Dairy,

I am mad at X.A.N.A. today. He stolen by my DNA Sequence Code to trick Aelita into giving up her - so he can steal Aelita's memories any time he wants. She fall into that trap - hook, line and sinker - but Ulrich and Odd stopped her in time.

Despite the Schopoza showing up again, we were able to get my DNA back from Sector 5.

Aijou,

Yumi

=TBC=

_This __section __of __the __story __following __the__ "__Amazon__" __universe __events equal to __the__ "__Baseline__" (__read__: __the __original__ "__Code __Lyoko__" __episode__) __episodes__: "__Mister __Puck__", "__Saint __Valentine__'__s __Day__", "__Final __Mix__", __and__ "__Missing __Link__"_

_Since __Jeremie __been beamed __successfully__ into "__Lyoko__" __twice__ - __I __went __to __Kiwi, Odd's dog, for X.A.N.A. to possess in Amazon's event equal to "Mister Puck". This means despite X.A.N.A's power, Kiwi got caged and that protected Franz's dairy. Speaking of Jeremie, I had Sissi buy Jeremie's gift of a dairy for Aelita._

_Logging __off__,  
__Dr__. __Thinker_

_P__.__S__. __I __forge to tell you in the last part that "Aijou" is Japanese for love and I decide to use for dairy entries that come from Yumi's dairy_


End file.
